In the darkness of Azkaban
by Ravenklauw
Summary: Hermione,working on a case for the Ministry of Magic, must go to Azkaban and offer more than freedom to get the help of Lucius Malfoy.... Rating can change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young witch opened the door to her office. On the door hung a golden plate. 'Commitee of Azkaban' it said.

Hermione Granger ordened her many roles of parchment, put down her cup of tea and sat down. She yawned and opened the first parchment of the pile. Only one raised eyebrow showed that she was surprised to read the name Lucius Malfoy on the top of the parchment.

She had last seen him in the Department of Mysteries five years ago. He had never been released from Azkaban, even though his son had done a great effort to hire the most respectable lawyers.

Hermione had finished her education at Hogwarts and she had found a job at the Ministry of Magic. Harry had found his future on the Quidditch field of Puddlemere United, still fighting against Voldemort who seemed to be immortal, and Ron worked together with his father at the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

Last week, Hermione had been given the case of 'The Lost Death Eaters'. It was a large document about Death Eaters who had never been caught or identified. It was Hermione's task to find as many of those Death Eaters as she could. One way to gain that information was to ask for the help of imprisoned Death Eaters. She had received full cooperation of Azkaban, which was now protected by Aurors and a few Dementors who Dumbledore forced with great magic to stay. The rest of the creatures had joined Voldemort.

Hermione had been very happy to accept the case, but now that she saw the name Malfoy, she hesitated. How often hadn't Malfoy offended her in a very crude way, probably even wishing she would be killed? Hermione shook her head. No, she didn't have to fear that man anymore. He was safely in Azkaban, probably only a shadow of what he used to be, thanks to those terrible Dementors.

Hermione looked at the parchment. It was full of names of people he had killed, his family background and a picture of him, holding a plate in front of him with runes and numbers on it. Although pictures in the wizarding could move, the pictured Lucius stood perfectly still. Only his cold grey eyes blinked now and then.

Hermione stared at the picture. There was something about that man. She didn't know what exactly. The witch narrowed her eyes, it were those eyes, they had something mysterious. You could never guess from them what the man felt or thought. It seemed like these eyes were from a predator, a snake. They hypnotized the victim before the hunter attacked.

The young witch smiled to herself. She was giving her fantasy too much freedom again. She yawned again and before she knew it, she fell asleep on top of the parchment.

It was a strange dream. Wizards in black cloaks surrounded her, their wands were glowing. The wizards hid their face in the shadow. The floor was covered with green water, in which serpents swam.

Hermione ran away through a corridor until she ran into a gate. The gate opened with a creepy sound and Hermione went inside. She had entered a large room with nothing in it, except for some candles. The gate slammed shut without a sound and Hermione saw the walls closing in on her. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze in her neck. She turned around and stood face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He came towards her and pushed her against a wall.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

Lucius didn't answer, he only took her wrists and pushed them behind her back. He towered over her, his face only inches away.

"Afraid?" he whispered.

"Not of you." Hermione bit.

With the quickness of a snake, Lucius pushed his body hard against hers. He took a knife and raised his hand to strike.

"So sorry Hermione." he said. "Hermione...Hermione..."

Her name kept echooing in the darkness, until she woke up with a scream. Hermione looked up and stared straight into two grey eyes. She thought she was still dreaming, until...

"Good morning mudblood!" Draco Malfoy said.

Ok first chapter, a little short but...let me know what you think of it! Ravenklauw


	2. An offer for McNair

**An offer for McNair**

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Miss-know-it-all, I'm transferred from the Department of Magical Transportation to this one, and I'm here to investigate the Case of the lost Death Eaters together with you."

Hermione snorted.

"Yeah right, you are sweetly going to help me find all those Death Eaters while yourfather is one himself." she said.

"Yes." Draco smiled.

"No, you're not." Hermione said frustrated.

"Look, bighead, it's none of your business why I'm set on this case. Here's the official paper that proves that I'm legally here. And besides, if you're a bit human – which I think with your stinking blood you're not – you would understand that this is the only to see my father more often."

"Ah, now I understand, you're going to help your twisted daddy to escape." Hermione grinned.

"Even if I would, I wouldn't tell you, now would I, freaky mudblood?" Draco sneered, "So shut up and pack your things, we're going to Azkaban."

"Now?"

"No, in the year 3000... of course now!" Draco snarled, and he left the room.

Hermione grumbled, she took the parchment and followed Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco sat in a boat which sailed to Azkaban. The prison was surrounded with a thick fog, which made it look even more dark and spooky than it already was. When they left the boat, Hermione took a large piece of chocolat to keep the unpleasant feeling she got from the Dementors as far from her as possible.

They passed many cells full of screaming wizards. When they entered the corridor of Lucius' cell, Hermione thought it was extremely quiet here, compared to the other corridors. Only the sound of iron chains betrayed the presence of prisoners.

Hermione couldn't control her curiosity. She peaked inside a cell for a second. No one was there. The next cell was also empty. In fact, all the cells they passed were empty. Hermione wondered why Lucius was kept all alone in a corridor.

They stopped at cell nr 13. Draco went inside after the keeper of keys had opened the door. When Hermione wanted to enter the cell too, the guide took her arm and told her that she could visit Mr Malfoy tomorrow. It was better if she went to McNair first. He was located in the next cell.

The man opened the cell of McNair and told Hermione that he would be waiting right outside. Hermione nodded and went inside.

McNair sat on the floor in the middle of the small room. When he saw Hermione, he stood up and grinned.

"Well, well, are they finally giving me something to play with?" he laughed.

Hermione ignored his remark and went straight to the point. Inside she was trembling, but her face didn't betray any emotion.

"McNair, I'll keep it short. I'm here to ask for your help."

"What do you want, witch?"

"Names of Death Eaters who haven't been identified or caught."

McNair laughed, showing his yellow teeth. "So you think that I'm going to betray my collegues to help the Ministry? Get lost!"

Hermione had expected such a reaction and kept herself calm. "I'm sure you'll be more willing if you know what I have to offer."

"Try me."

"If you can give at least ten names, you'll be transferred to a more human prison of which few wizards have knowledge. And on top of that, you'll be a free man in eight years already."

McNair stared at her, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I won't waiste any more of your precious time," Hermione shrugged, "I'll leave the document here. You have until tomorrow to think about it, and personally, I think you should. Good day."

Hermione left the cell with a swift move, inside smiling. She saw Draco leaving the cell of his father. Hermione fought against a strange urge to look inside Lucius' cell, the dream still present in her mind, and followed Draco out of Azkaban.


	3. Back to Azkaban

**Back to Azkaban**

Rons ears were red.

"Why would you even think of freeing McNair?" he asked.

"It's very simple," Harry replied in Hermione's place, "If you could trade one Death Eater in prison for ten, what would you do?"

"Yeah, but still..." Ron said, "Hey Hermione, you're not going to free Malfoy as well, are you?"

"No." Hermione said determined.

"So how are you going to get some names out of him then?" Harry asked.

"I still have some things I can sell to him." Hermione replied.

"One thing's sure, I don't trust Malfoy Junior," Harry said, "I mean, I've never trusted him, but I find it rather suspicious that he got a job at your department. Giving him the opportunity to get in charge, was not a clever thing. Who has done such a stupid thing?"

"I don't know Harry, but I think money has got to do a lot with it." Hermione replied, looking at the clock.

"Damn!" she said, "I'm almost too late for work. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

She took some floopowder and left the place.

* * *

McNair had very quickly decided to accept the offer, the documents were signed and ten names were given. When the names were completely checked, McNair would get his new cell. Hermione feared that it wouldn't go this well with Malfoy too. She waited together with Draco in front of cell nr 13. Draco looked paler than usual.

"Stupid Dementors." he muttered.

The keeper of keys opened cell 13, the door went open with a terrible noise. It was a mixture of the sound of nails on a blackboard and the rattling of chains against a iron plate. Hermione entered the cell after Draco. The place was dark and wet. A cold wind blew through a barricated window.

A movement in the corner of the cell caught Hermione's eye. Out of the shadows came the man she had feared years ago. Hermione almost didn't recognize him; His long blond hair hung wild and loose, his expensive robes were ripped and dirty. The only thing that hadn't changed, was the cold lookin his eyes. Hermione thought she could see a glimpse of despair now and then.

Lucius came towards Draco, ignoring Hermione. He stopped at two metres from his son, his chains not allowing him to go any further. The Malfoys didn't show any emotion. They greeted each other politely and conversated like if they were having a teabreak.

"How's your mother?" Lucius asked.

"She left the house," Draco replied dryly, "I think she went back to her mother."

Lucius didn't seemed to be very concerned by this news. "Bring this to McNair;" he said. He gave Draco a piece of parchment. Hermione saw that the parchment contained letters, looking like if they were written with blood.

Draco left the cell and Lucius' attention went to Hermione. Hermione felt paralized when his eyes met hers. Her heart beated harder than usual, and her mouth became very dry. 'This isn't the Lucius of your dreams' Hermione reminded herself.

"Well well, Miss Granger, come to see where they have put me? I have no doubt that this must be hilarious to you." Lucius said.

"I'm not here to make fun of you, but..." Hermione hesitated.

"Yes?"

"You deserved it." Hermione finished.

"Oh do I?" Mr Malfoy asked with a dangerous low voice, "You know who deserves this a hundred times more than me? I'll tell you, the old fool of a Dumbledore. He never landed in Azkaban because he fought for his ideal, killing dozens of wizards and witches for that."

"I think your brain is starting to disappear here," Hermione said, trembling, "Dumbledore only killed those who deserved it. Death Eaters like you for example."

"Do you really believe that, Miss Granger? I believe you have to stick your nose in your book of history again. And with that, I mean a real history book, not one of the school, in which they systematic have erased Dumbledores mistakes."

Hermione snorted. Was she really discussing Dumbledores past with Lucius Malfoy in the middle of Azkaban right now?

"I don't believe you." she simply replied.

"Fine, follow your head, little wench. But don't come crawling back if someone you loved has been sacrified for Dumbledores great dream." Lucius hissed.

"Is she playing a know-it-all again, father?" Draco asked, when he entered the cell.

Lucius didn't answer, but he kept looking at the young witch. Hermione felt hypnotized right now.

"Take her away, Draco, this meeting has ended." Lucius said with a little sarcasm.

"Come along, Granger." Draco said.

The door of the cell closed with a dry click behind them.

* * *


	4. The Restricted Area

**The restricted area  
**  
Hermione was pacing around in her appartment. She couldn't forget the things Lucius had told her. He must have been lying, she thought.

She tried to forget it and took a small breakfast. When she put the dirty dishes away, Lucius' words intruded her mind again : "...killing dozens of wizards and witches...", "...systematic erased Dumbledores mistakes..."

"That's it" Hermione said to herself, "There's only one way to see if this is true."

Minerva McGonagall was very surprised to find Hermione in the hallway of Hogwarts. She hadn't seen or heard from her best student for a while and now suddenly she stood in front of her, totally dripping from the heavy rain outside.

"Good Lord, Miss Granger, what has you made come up here in this dreadfull weather?" she asked.

"Good afternoon Professor, I've come here with a request." Hermione replied.

"We'll discuss your request in my office, after you've dried up a little and enjoyed a cup of tea." McGonagall said determined.

After they had settled in front of the fire and had drunk a cup of tea, Hermione decided to come to the point.

"Professor, would it possible for me to take a look in the restricted area of the library?" she asked.

"What for, Miss Granger?"

"I couldn't find a proper book with a list of Death Eaters who served You-Know-Who before his fall," Hermione quickly lied, "It's for my investigation, you see."

"Oh, well, I think I can arrange something for the best student of Hogwarts since ages." McGonagall said with a smile. She took some floopowder and threw it in the fireplace.

"Madam Pince," she said, "I'm sending Miss Granger to you, she has my approvement to visit the restricted section."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "I'll pass through here when I'm leaving the castle."

"You do that, child." McGonagall said, opening the door and letting Hermione out.

Hermione felt like she was breaking a dozen rules when she entered the restricted area, eventhough she had received McGonagall's approvement.

The room was dark, now and then enlighted by the thunderstorm outside. Hermione passed books that growled, cried and screamed.

When she saw that Madam Pince had lefted the area, she quickly went to the history books. She took 'The Battles of Famous Wizards' and she took a seat at a large oak table.

She looked for the name 'Albus Dumbledore' in the table of contents, but only found 'Percival Dumbledore' and 'Aberforth Dumbledore'.

Hermione reminded herself that Aberforth was a brother of Dumbledore, who had fought with the Order of The Phoenix. She took her chance with Percival Dumbledore, and took the right page. On the top of the page stood 'Dumbledore, Percival Wulfric Brian Albus'.

Hermione looked closely at the title. Albus? She read further and her amazement grew.

This is what she read :

_**Dumbledore, Percival Wulfric Brian Albus** _

Percival Wulfric Brian Albus Dumbledore is widely considered to be the greatest wizard of the current age. Dumbledore is currently the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is famous for defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and for his work on alchemy with his friend Nicolas Flamel. After the fall of Lord Voldemort, Percival received the Order of LeFey from the Ministry of Magic, for the discovery of twenty Death Eaters who hadn't been identified by the Ministry yet. Thirteen were sent to Azkaban, seven died during a battle with Dumbledore.

The list of Death Eaters is available in the small Library of Knockturn, Knockturn Alley nr. 7b.

Hermione closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. This was what Lucius ment, nobody knew what Dumbledore had done, because he was listed with his second name. That's why she had never come across it. But why keep it a secret? He had received an Order for that. It couldn't have been barbaric what he had done. Why was this so special to Malfoy, he knewthat Dumbledore had killed more Death Eaters.

Hermione remembered the adress she had read in the book. She quickly opened the book again and copied the adress on a small paper. She had to go to Knockturn Alley today, her curiosity forced her to.

Hermione left the restricted area. She let escape a small scream when someone suddenly lay his hand on her shoulder. It was Dumbledore himself.

"My my, Miss Granger, since when are you afraid of your old headmaster?" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, I didn't hear you coming." Hermione blushed.

"Yes, that can happen to you sometimes. I remember one day when I was investigating an old castle, suddenly a boggart came out of a closet. Oh, I believe I yelled so loud that the boggart feared me more, than I him and...I'm talking nonsense again, aren't I?" Dumbledore asked when he saw Hermione's faint smile.

"Not at all, Professor, but I should be going. I still have a lot of work to do..." Hermione hastily said.

"Maybe not interested in sharing some lemon drops with me, are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No really, I have to get going, but I'll visit Hogwarts as soon as possible. That's a promise." Hermione said.

She shook hands with Dumbledore and left the library with a quick pace. Just when she wanted to close the door behind her, she heard the Headmaster calling for her. She turned around.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, I don't think it's wise to dig too deep into the past. What do you think?" the Headmaster said, his eyes looking right through her.

Hermione became cold inside.

"Oh uhm, I think you're right." Hermione muttered. She turned around and ran out of the library, not caring for the wondering looks of students who passed.

* * *


	5. The corridor of the dead

**The corridor of the dead**

Hermione almost ran into some people in Knockturn Alley. Right after she had left Hogwarts, she had taken the floo-network to Diagon Alley. She was still trembling from the words of Dumbledore. Did he know what she had been looking for? Hermione wasn't sure, but it felt like Dumbledore had read her mind.

She looked on the paper, then looked at the stores of Knocturn Alley. 7b, 7b,...ah there it was.

'Knockturn Library' was written with red letters on a rusted plate. Hermione went inside and walked to the infodesk. An old witch was reading a book behind the desk. She looked up when she heard Hermione's footsteps.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a voice as rusty as the plate outside.

"I'm looking for a list containing the name Percival Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Follow the cat." was the reply of the witch.

A small black cat jumped from a shelf and ran away. Hermione quickly followed. The library was larger than Hermione had expected. Together with the cat she passed trunks full of parchments, closets, reading corners and dozens of bookcases.

After a few minutes the cat jumped on a cupboard. He pointed to a drawer with his tail, and left Hermione alone.

Hermione opened the drawer. It was stuffed with papers, sorted alphabetically. She looked under the D. Darings,...Doodleton,...Dumbledore. Hermione took the paper out of the drawer and started to read.

_DUMBLEDORE, PERCIVAL 001365677_

_More information about Percival Dumbledore : see 'Battles of Famous Wizards'_

_Listed below are caught Death Eaters (dead or alive) of the Battle of Wiltshire._

_Abingfort, Daniel (dead) - Cole, Aaron - Cullock, Martin - Careston, George (dead) - Filch, Nigelius - Gray, Fred (dead) - Hemmingway, Lisa - Johnson, Mark - Kerllman, Harry - Kensington, Maria - Kressman, Darcy - Landry, Samuel - Malfoy, Gabriella (dead) - Malfoy, Sagmina (dead) - Naylor, Bruce - Nott, Patricia (dead) - Rowe, Elisabeth - Sterling, Esmeralda - Wilton, Francis (dead) - Woodway, Lance_

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Who were those Malfoys? They had to be family of Lucius. Hermione could now understand the hate from Malfoy, Dumbledore had killed some family members.

But still, Hermione thought, it was Dumbledore's right to kill these Death Eaters if they were attacking him. Female or not. Hermione wrote the details she needed on a paper and put the list back into the drawer. When she passed the desk, the witch said:

"That'll be four sickles, please."

Hermione took some money without arguing and left the library.

The next day, Hermione had to go back to Azkaban again to get some names out of Lucius.

Draco wouldn't join her today, because of a bad cold. All alone, she walked through the corridors of Azkaban. In the cell, she found Lucius sitting on the floor in a corner.

"Back again, little witch?" Lucius asked, "Please sit down."

Hermione took a seat on the floor, on a safe distance from Lucius.

"Who were Gabriella and Sagmina Malfoy?" she asked without thinking.

"Ah, followed my advice? Not so sure of the noble Dumbledore after all?" Lucius asked sharply.

"Who were they?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe later, Miss Granger, first tell me why you're here." Lucius said, "Want to sell a vacation in another prison to me too?"

"No," Hermione replied, "You will stay here until you die."

"Oh, I see, so how are you going to let me spill information about your 'Lost Death Eaters'? With truth serum maybe?"

"No, I'm not allowed to use it and you know it. Your medical file says that you can get an allergy from it, causing death. How convinient, isn't it, if you have enough galleons to change your medical file." Hermione bit.

"You can't prove anything." Lucius said with a smile, "So, what else have you got?"

"Well, you tell me what you want and I'll see what I can arrange for you."

"I can ask whatever I want?"

"Yes, everything that is practicable, except for your freedom." Hermione replied.

"I'll think about it." Lucius said.

"Don't think about it too long, my offer isn't permanent." Hermione responded.

"Oh? Who else where you going to bother then?" Lucius asked, standing up.

Hermione stood up too without thinking.

"There's a whole corridor here, filled with Death Eaters like yourself, who are desperate to get their freedom back." she said.

Lucius laughed amused. He went as close to Hermione as his chains allowed him to.

"Dear Miss Granger, outside of McNair I'm the only Death Eater left who can give you names. The rest all died, one by one."

"What?"

"Yes, the guards even call it 'The Corridor of the Dead'." Lucius smiled, "Well, there goes your fantastic plan. And ironically, I'm the one you're stuck with. The only one who you can't offer his freedom back."

Hermione swallowed hard. She saw her whole carreer at the Ministry falling apart, if Lucius wouldn't help her. For someone who rarely failed in her mission, this was like a Bludger in the face. But one thing was sure, she would never give him his freedom, even when it ment the end of her carreer.

Lucius bowed over to her and whispered: "Life isn't fair, is it?"

Hermione shuddered from the small distance between them, Lucius had noticed. He looked at the young women in front of him. She looked at the ground, totally confused. Lucius observed her closely. Her lips where trembling. Lucius had to admit that, even for a mudblood, she had become a beautiful witch. Completely transformed into a woman in those few years.

"I think I just found what I want." he said, breaking the silence between them.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.


	6. What do you want?

**What do you want?**

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore in a cage."

"What?"

"If Dumbledore sits in a cell here for a week, I'm prepared to give you no less than fifty names." Lucius said, his eyes penetrating hers, "And I don't think it's terribly difficult for you to arrange that."

"I can't do that!" Hermione spat.

"Yes you can. If I tell you what he did to those Malfoys on the list, maybe you'll feel some sympathy for me."

"I will never have such feelings for you," Hermione said angrily, "I only feel hate. So quickly find another thing that you want!"

"I always get what I want, and this is it." Lucius said calmly.

"No. Choose something else!" Hermione said.

"No."

"Just give me their names!" Hermione yelled without thinking. That man was so irritating.

"No, quid pro quo." Lucius whispered.

Hermione heard the guard in the corridor, her time was up.

"You know what, tell me what happened to those Malfoys tomorrow. If I feel sympathy, maybe I can arrange something. If I don't, you'll have to be damn fast to find another thing that you want." Hermione said.

"Fine."

Hermione turned around and followed the guard outside.

* * *

--- The next day ---

Hermione wasn't happy to be back at Azkaban at six o'clock in the morning. It was the only hour that Lucius wanted to meet her. It was something stupid he had asked for and the Ministry had agreed, as long as he wanted to help them. Hermione knew he was trying to make her angry, but she stayed calm.

"Ah, back again little witch?" Lucius asked.

"Why do you..." Hermione began.

"Tea?" Lucius interrupted her. He had asked the Ministry for tea too.

"Sure why not." Hermione grumbled.

Lucius gave her a cup and began to talk:

"If you want my help, I advice you to listen very carefully to what I have to say. The Malfoys you saw on that list, Miss Granger, were my sister and mother. Before you start to babble again, no, they weren't Death Eaters. If you look carefully on the list, you can see that the battle took place in Wiltshire. That's where my mansion is located.

My mother and sister were visiting me, because Draco was born. Just then, some backward Death Eaters had decided to visit me. They didn't know that they were being followed by Dumbledore, who was eager to catch some more Death Eaters. They came to my house with a group and knocked loudly on my gate. My mother, a woman from a higher class, was shocked to hear people knocking so indescently. She ordered me to bring Draco back to his room, and she opened the door. Two men went inside to look for me. My mother and sister went outside to see what the rest of the group had to say.

And now your noble Headmaster comes into play. He had counted twenty Death Eaters. He probably counted again and he saw that there were still twenty 'Death Eaters'. He attacked them, but they had seen him coming and they quickly drew their wands. It became one big mess and Dumbledore started to lose control. He began to yell Unforgivable Curses. He killed my mother and sister, even though he saw that they were unarmed. I know this because I found their wands later on my dinner table. It was the last time that Draco saw his grandmother and aunt."

Hermione stared at the floor. This story was so unbelievable. Dumbledore would never make such a stupid mistake, she thought. She was brought back to reality by the sound of chains.

Lucius was staring outside, one ray of morning sunlight running over his pale face. He didn't show any emotion, only his eyes were narrowed.

It was up to Hermione to decide now. Was this story worthy to locked Dumbledore up for fifty names? This was getting surreal. But the rules where clear, if she felt sympathy, she would have to accept Lucius' request. Hermione admitted to herself that somewhere deep inside her she had felt sympathy for him. For his mother and sister, she corrected herself quickly. Hermione decided to go to Dumbledore and ask whether he would like to co-operate. He was a man with great power, a week in Azkaban wouldn't weaken him at all.

"Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

"Yes?" Hermione said, confused being back in the cell with her thoughts.

"Do you accept?"

Hermione said nothing, if she said yes, she would have to admit that she felt sympathy and she didn't want that.

"I'll take that silence for a yes," Lucius said, "One more thing, there's one name, I know where he is and you can't get near him. You have to be a Death Eater to get into his house. Special security. I'll have to go with you."

"Impossible!" Hermione said, "I'm not letting you out of this cell. I'm not going to take the risk to get my carreer ruined by you."

They heard the guard coming closer to the cell, Lucius began to speak faster: "No, you are clever enough to find a way that is safe to take me with you. This is your last chance, do we have an agreement?"

Hermione's mind was racing fast, she hesitated. She could hear the key getting stuck in the door.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked straight in his grey eyes, the door went open.

"Yes."


	7. A warning for Hermione

**A warning for Hermione**

The corridors of Hogwarts where dark and empty. Every step Hermione took echoed in the darkness. A cold wind made the flames of the torches lick the wall. Hermione didn't know why, but the warmth and hospitality of the Hogwarts she knew seemed to have disappeared.

She arrived at the spiral staircase of Dumbledore. She hesitated for a moment and ran over the things she had arranged at the Ministry. If Dumbledore would agree, he would be put in a cell and he would get every comfort he needed. Lucius wouldn't know this of course. Mr Malfoy was allowed to go the secret house of one of the Death Eaters, under severe surveillance of a great number of Aurors, to make sure he wouldn't escape.

Hermione had sent dozens of letters to Azkaban, the Ministry and Hogwarts. Dumbledore only had to sign the contract now. She spoke the secret password to get acces to his office and stepped on the moving staircase.

When she entered the office, no one was there. Not even Fawkes. It was only enlighted by a few candles, making it look dark and spooky.

The door behind her went open with a shrieking sound. Snape came inside with billowing robes. He took a candle, went to Dumbledore's desk and sat down. He indicated without a word that Hermione could sit down too. Hermione took place in front of Snape.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Good evening Professor Snape." Hermione replied.

"Dumbledore gives you his apologies, but he couldn't be here tonight and asked me to handle this. I understand you're here to get the contract signed?"

"Yes I am." Hermione said. She wondered why Dumbledore couldn't be here. This wasn't his normal behaviour. He would never let her come if he couldn't come himself.

"Alright then, the Headmaster has given me a special quill that will sign the contract in his name. Can you give me the contract?"

Hermione opened her briefcase and gave Snape the contract. She showed him where he could sign. Snape first read the contract and then put the quill on the parchment. The quill began to scribble Dumbledore's signature.

"There you go. Dumbledore insisted that I gave you this letter too. I suggest you read it carefully before you leave." Snape whispered. He stood up and left the office without another word.

Hermione opened the letter and began to read. The letter seemed to be written in a hurry.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am very sorry to be absent, but an urgent case needed my attention more. I assume that Prof. Snape has signed the contract. This means I agree with the terms. I think fifty Death Eaters is worth a visit to Azkaban._

_There's one more thing I need to say, because I think your life is way too precious to ruin it. I hope you take these next words very serious._

_NEVER FREE LUCIUS_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione read the letter a few times more. What was that all about? Why would she free Lucius? Dumbledore should know she hated that man. He had murdered Muggleborns.

Hermione tugged the letter away and left the office. She walked through the corridor, feeling very cold. This was getting creepy.

She had just thought this when she bumped into Trelawny. The Divination Professor looked at her like if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh dear, Miss Granger..." she whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Oh dear, the twentieth star..." was all that Trelawny said and suddenly she started to cry. She went back inside the room she had left and closed the door with a slam.

Hermione got goosebumps from the whole situation. She ran through the corridors, opened the gate and hurried outside.

Author's note : Yes another mystic chapter and it's a little short, but I'm slowly getting where I want. Thank you for all those wonderfull reviews!


	8. Death near the Hazel trees

**Death near the hazel trees**

Hermione was pacing in her appartement. She had just received a letter from the Ministry. It said :

_"Dear Miss Granger, everything has been arranged. Professor Dumbledore will go to prison tomorrow morning. Tomorrow evening, a group of Aurors will go to the secret hiding place of the last Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy has asked for your presence. He will only talk to you. You will be safe and secure, don't worry, you'll get protection. You are expected at Charing Cross Road, near the old oak tree. Further instructions will be given there. Destroy this letter after reading."_

Hermione crumbled the letter and threw it in the fireplace. Her fingers trembled, she was nervous. Just when she wanted to take a seat, a loud knock on the door was heared. Hermione opened the door and was overwhelmed by flowers.

"Hellooo sweet Hermione!" Harry laughed, while he handed her a big bunch of flowers.

"Wow Harry, what's this all about?" Hermione said bewildered.

"I just wanted to thank you, 'Mione." Harry said amused.

"What for?"

"Tomorrow night, thanks to you, I can go on my first mission to train myself for Auror!"

"What? I haven't arranged a thing Harry." Hermione answered confused.

Harry took Hermione around the shoulder and squeezed her softly.

"Dear Hermione, don't be so modest, I received a letter from the Ministry that Miss Hermione Granger would be very pleased if I would accompagny her on this mission."

Hermione smiled weakly. "That's right Harry, I can't live without you, you big Muggle-protector."

She would find out who had sent this message.

- The next evening –

The cold wind blew the fallen leavesfrom the old oak tree away. Dark rainclouds gathered in the sky. A storm was brewing.

A man with a dark cape stood near the oak tree with alamp in one hand and a walking stick in the other. Hermione and Harry walked over to the man and greeted him.

"How many birds will sing a song tonight?" the man asked.

"Nine and three quarters." Harry answered.

"That's correct," The man smiled, "Hi, I'm Tom and I'm the head of this mission."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." Harry answered.

"Ah, Harry Potter, with you in our group nothing can go wrong!" Tom laughed.

He handed them the walking stick. It was a Portkey. Once they put their hand on the stick, they flew miles and miles away. They landed on the ground near a small village. They weren't alone. A group of thirty Aurors were standing under a willow. In the middle of them stood Lucius Malfoy, chained and blinded. Two Aurors kept their wands pointed at him permanently.

Hermione looked at him with a mix of compassion and anger. An Auror came towards her and handed her a spell-free cape. He also gave her a potion.

"In case you get poisoned." He explained her dryly.

Hermione swallowed, she didn't like her participation at all. Harry on the contrary took the potion with a big enthousiastic smile.

They formed two lines and started to walk. After a few minutes, a small house became visible. You wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't stand on the right hill. It was surrounded with mist and hazel trees.

Lucius was pushed forwards by the two Aurors and the towel was removed from his face. He breathed in deeply. Hermione was guided to him, when she looked behind her to check where Harry was, no one was there anymore. She was left alone with Lucius and his two guards.

When they were walking towards the house, Lucius said:

"Oh Miss Granger, what a wonderful evening isn't it? Me, breathing the fresh air of the forests and Dumbledore smelling the stench of all the Death Eaters who died in their cell thanks to him."

Hermione didn't answer, she just stared at the house and kept walking. She would not allow herself to be infuriated by that man. She heard Lucius grin.

They were near the house when Lucius ordered them to stop. He bowed and took a few fallen leaves. He said something and the leaves began to hover, they began to glow and finally spat in a thousand little pieces.

"In precisely six hundred and sixty-six seconds the Death Eater you have been looking for, will come out of the house." Lucius whispered to Hermione.

"What did he say?" an Auror asked Hermione.

Hermione turned around and repeated : "He said that in precisely six hundred and sixty..."

Hermione couldn't go further because someone pinched in her throat. She felt a hand go in her pocket and take her wand.

"Don't worry dear," a voice said, "You can't feel any pain when you're dead. Cruciatus!"

Hermione's sight was gone and the last words she heard were : "Kill him!"

- Yes I'm finally back, I had written a few chapters untill my pc crashed, so I had to re-write ... Anyway, let the story go on! -


	9. Freedom

**Freedom**

Sunlight fell on the pale face of Hermione Granger. A nurse checked her pulse.

"She's regaining her health." she told Harry.

Harry sighed in relief. He hadn't slept much this night, the whole mission had go wrong. He didn't know what had happened exactly. One minute Mr Malfoy stood next to Hermione, totally unarmed and handcuffed, the next minute he was free to take her wand and curse her. The Aurors couldn't curse him, he was too swift. He ran towards the hazeltrees and of the hills, but Harry followed him, infuriated. Harry cursed him several times, not knowing what he was doing. Harry became white when he became aware of what he had done. He had killed Mr Malfoy...or at least he thought he had.

When he came closer to the figure on the ground, he almost fell on the ground of amazement. It wasn't Mr Malfoy who lay down dead. It was the Death Eater they were supposed to capture. A search was held immediately. They blasted the front door of the little house to pieces. And strangely, they found Mr Malfoy unconscious on the floor. The Aurors woke him up, handcuffed him and dragged him out of the house.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry quickly went to Hermione's bed.

"It's alright," he said, "You're safely in your appartment."

"What happened?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry told her the whole story.

"...and Mr Malfoy is back in Azkaban. He's being prosecuted for attempt to escape."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm glad he is prosecuted." Harry said angrily.

"But he didn't do anything wrong, he helped us." Hermione said.

"He cursed you!" Harry shouted.

"It wasn't Mr Malfoy, it was someone else!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, it was all just one big trick. He cursed you so he could escape, then slipped into the house. He probably let the Death Eater know that we were coming or something, and then just killed the man..."

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled.

Harry looked surprised at Hermione. Hermione was also surprised of herself. She had rarely such outbursts.

"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered, "Maybe you're right, but I have another opinion on this case."

Before Harry could protest, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to dress herself. She wanted to know someone else's opinion. And he was located in Azkaban. She told Harry that she was going to visit her parents. Harry didn't see the invisibility cloak she held behind her back.

* * *

Hermione went to the Ministry to ask for a permission to go to Azkaban. 

"No, I'm sorry." The office deputee said, "We don't want you to get harmed a second time by Lucius Malfoy."

"No, you don't understand me," Hermione lied, "I want to visit Albus Dumbledore."

"But he will be out of prison tomorrow night." The man answered.

"Look," Hermione said angrily, "It's urgent, I can't wait 'till tomorrow!"

"Oh, well...ok then." The office depute sputtered. He wrote something on a parchment, put a signature under it and gave it to Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione's steps echoed through the corridors of Azkaban. She shuddered from the cold wind. A guard had escorted her to Dumbledore's corridor, but once he had left, Hermione put on her invisibility cloak and ran away. When she entered 'the corridor of the dead', the silence was frightening. She hadn't got a key of Lucius cell, so she had to call for him via a little window in the door. 

"Mr Malfoy?" she said.

The silence wasn't broken by an answer.

"Mr Malfoy, are you there? I want to ask you something about last night. I believe it wasn't you who cursed me." Hermione said.

Finally he answered : "So, you would say that I'm sentenced to death unrightfully?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I've been judged very quickly, even without a trial. Someone must have very powerful friends at the ministry..."

"There must have been made a mistake!"

"No, the rules are clear, Miss Granger, every prisoner that tries to escape gets a Dementors kiss. Remember our good friend Sirius Black..."

"Please tell me what happened, I can help you if I get some proof that you didn't want to escape. Or did you want to?"

"Of course, every prisoner tries to escape from this dreadful place, Hermione Granger, think! But last night I knew it was impossible. I've been set up. I spoke the secret password. But something went wrong. Normally the Death Eater would appear, but instead we switched places. It sounds unbelievable, but it's true. Our appearance didn't change, strangely, he came out with my appearance. I was smashed against a wall, as far as I can remember."

Hermione took all the information in. It was a very strange situation and no one would believe Mr. Malfoy...

"I believe you." Hermione muttered.

"Do you?" Lucius voice echoed through the empty corridor.

"I do, it wasn't your voice I heared. It was a strang raw voice...the voice of someone else." Hermione whispered.

It became silent. Hermione's mind was racing. Someone clearly wanted Lucius Malfoy out of the way. He just needed a situation in which he could trick Lucius. She would go to the library of Hogwarts to find a solution.

"When is your euhm...execution?" Hermione asked.

A door somewhere in Azkaban was slammed shut. It became darker and colder. Hermione couldn't see where the exit was anymore. She started to shudder.

"Apparently...now." She heard Lucius say.

Hermione drew her wand without thinking.

"Expellario porta!" she yelled.

The door of Lucius cell was blasted to pieces. She could feel the Dementors coming closer.

"Go to another cell," she whispered to Lucius, "Try to transform into anything.As long as they can't sense you."

She broke the chains of Lucius with a charm and ran out of the cell, out of the corridor.

"Hey! She yelled.

The Dementors looked her way.

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped!" Hermione screamed, "He pushed me aside, I saw him running into that direction!"

She pointed at some corridor. The Dementors hissed and floated away to that specific corridor. Hermione ran back into the corridor of Lucius.

"Come with me." she whispered.

They ran hastily through corridors and halls, until they found the exit. But a guard was standing in front of the gate, not knowing what was going on.

"Here put this on." Hermione said, giving Lucius her invisibility cloak. She walked gracefully to the guard and laughed.

"Thank you for showing me the way to Albus Dumbledore. I have gained all the information I needed."

"No problem Miss." TheAuror smiled. He opened the gate for her. Hermione dropped her handkerchief and walked outside. The guard saw it.

"Oh wait Miss, you dropped something." He said, walking over to the little thing and picking it up. Lucius quickly went passed him.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione smiled, with a heartbeat of 190 beats per second.

She stepped into the boat, guessing that Lucius was in it too, and ordered the boat to go back to the shore. Once they where back on land, Lucius put of his invisibility cloak. He wanted to hand it back to her.

"No, keep it." she said.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Mr Malfoy said dryly. He nodded and disapparated.

Hermione felt a little disappointed. She had just saved the man's life.

A little voicebegan to speak inher head.

_"Hello! What else did he have to do? Bow and fall in the mud for a so-called mudblood?"_

"No..." Hermione muttered to herself, "Just...oh shut up!"

----- Finally another chapter! I can hear you think. Well, I don't blame you :-) ------


	10. A letter from the Ministry of Magic

**A letter from the Ministry of Magic**

A Snowy-owl was blown out of its course, but it kept flying to the north, where a letter had to be delivered. "Urgent" was written in big black letters on the envelope. Nor the rain nor the lightning could convince the stubborn owl to fly back home. It sailed down and landed near a window. It ticked against the glass with its paw, until a witch let the white creature inside. The witch gave the owl some food and water and took the envelope out of its paw. She shook her hazel brown curles out of her face to read what stood on the envelope.

_URGENT_

_From : The Ministry of Magic_

_To : Miss Hermione Granger_

Hermione frowned. She was finally given some vacation and now they already needed her. She opened the envelope and started to read.

_Miss Granger,_

_You are expected to appear in front of the Committee of Azkaban. You are prosecuted for helping a prisoner of Azkaban to escape. If you do not appear on Wednesday 19th of October, this case will be recognized as a severe crime, in which case you shall be considered as a prisoner of Azkaban yourself. _

_The Committee of Azkaban_

Hermione became very pale and the letter fell out of her hand. What did she have to do now? Who could help her with this? She sat down behind her desk, trembling. The owl hooted one time and flew away.

Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore could help her! He was a man who had the power to convince the Committee that she had helped a man who had suddenly lost his human rights. Hermione put on a cloak and ran out of her appartement.

Autumn was certainly leaving its marks. Coloured leaves flew through the air and the wind made the lake of Hogwarts wild with high waves. The giant squid was very pleased and threw his arms high in the air, catching a bird in its flight. The moon was covered with clouds.

Hermione entered the Great Hall. Like if Dumbledore was expecting her, he stood in the hall, observing a painting of a wizard who beated his cauldron to little pieces.

When Dumbledore heard Hermione coming, he looked her way.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here so late at night?" he asked.

Hermione handed him the letter without a word. Dumbledore didn't read it. He put the letter in his pocket and escorted her to his office. Once they had entered, he sat down behind his desk and rubbed his long white beard.

"I told you not to free Lucius, Miss Granger." He said gravely.

"I had to," Hermione retorted, "The man would have been executed without a trial for something he hadn't done."

"Hermione, there are strange things going on lately at the Ministry. Even I don't know what's going on. But I do know that it was for the best if Lucius would have been executed."

Hermione opened her mouth several times, but she couldn't say a word. Was this the noble Dumbledore? Even if it was Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore wouldn't agree with this, would he? He had once helped another Death Eater, Severus Snape.

"Professor, with all do respect, Lucius didn't escape. It was a set-up. Someone clearly wants him out of the way." She said angrily.

"Maybe so, Miss Granger, but let me explain my point of view. Professor Trewlaney has made a prediction. It wasn't a very clear one, but it was a true prophecy. She told me that you where going to be tempted to free Lucius. She also told me to prevent that you would, because terrible things would happen if Lucius regained his freedom. 'An old force will relive" Trewlaney said to me. That was all she knew. That's why I took precautions. It was I who had send a letter to the Ministry to ask whether Harry could accompagny you, I thought he would prevent that you came into trouble. I also told the Office Deputee to not give you permission to visit Lucius, only me. But you misleaded him."

"Surely you can help me get out of this situation, Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"This time, I cannot, Hermione. I can't give you shelter against the Ministry. Spies are lurking everywhere. If I would give you protection, I would be send to Azkaban as well. The Minister of Magic is getting overstressed because of Voldemort and he sees a spy in everyone. I can't take the risk of going to Azkaban, I have to find out what these 'old forces' are and prepare for what is coming."

"What must I do then?" Hermione said, panicking.

"Run away, Hermione, and hide."

"Is that all the advice you can give me?" Hermione shouted.

"Yes. You didn't listen, so you have to clear up this situation yourself." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand."

"Look Hermione, there may be a way to clear your mistake." Dumbledore replied, "Seek Lucius. If you find him, try to contact me. He has to be caught again."

"And be killed? No!" Hermione said.

"No, Miss Granger, not killed. If he's brought to Hogwarts and constantly guarded, the prophecy may not become reality. I will convince the Minister to spare his life. But for the sake of us all, Lucius can never get his freedom back. Do you understand me? Will you find him?"

Hermione felt weak. What a terrible situation, she had to flee for the Ministry! But there was only one way to regain her normal life, she had to find Lucius.

"I will find him and contact you." Hermione said.

"Very good, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "Once again, you show your Gryffindor courage. You will get some things that can protect you."

One hour later, Hermione ran over dark streets, packed with personal things and a package of Dumbledore. He had adviced her to rent a room for the night somewhere and flee to Wiltshire the next day. Dumbledore had a feeling that Lucius could be located there.

The next evening –

Hermione had sought a whole day at places where Lucius could be, but no wizard could give her some hint or had seen something strange. Hermione sat down next to a river. She was exhausted and hungry. Like if life couldn't get any worse, a heavy rain began to fall.

Hermione couldn't have felt more miserable. Large tears fell on her cheek. She burried her face in her cloak and cried.

After a while, she heard footsteps. She removed her face from her cloak andtried to seewho it was. A dark figure came near, she couldn't see who it was, because of the heavy rainfall.

She could see it was a man. He wore very old clothes and carried some sheets. He looked like a begger.

"Good evening," he said when he saw Hermione sitting, "All alone are we?"

"I'm just resting sir." Hermione said.

"Do you have some money for an old man?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't even have money myself." Hermione replied. She didn't lie.

The man didn't believe her and became angry. He took a dagger from under the sheets and pointed it at her. Hermione took her wand.

"Go away or I will hurt you" she said. The man laughed.

" Oh really missy?" he hissed. He mumbled some words and around his dagger appeared a green light.

"Probably never heard of Dagger Magicians, do you?" the man asked.

Of course Hermione had heard of them. Not so hard if you read so many books. She remembered a passage from a book:

'_Dagger Magician: magician whose wand is surrounded by a dagger. Dangerous kind of people who attack wizards and witches for their possesions. Most of the time very good trained in the dark arts. Many Dagger Magicians followed You-know-who.'_

Hermione began to sum up some powerful spells in her head. She had become a little afraid. These kind of wizards could do anything to you. Hermione didn't hear the silent whisper of the man, because of the loud wind. In her eyes, the man just stood there. She didn't attack him if he did nothing. After a while, Hermione still did nothing. She began to wonder why. She should have shouted 'Petrificus Totalus', but she didn't feel any power in her arm.

"Circum donna cum tempesta draconis." The man whispered.

The wind became harder, but only around Hermione. The wind became a local storm. Sand and stones where being mixed in it. They began to hit Hermione, but she couldn't protect herself. She fell to the ground, full of cuts and bruises. The man let the storm calm down until only leaves where twirling around, and walked over to Hermione.

Hermione wanted to stand up and run, but she was too weak. She saw how the man lifted his dagger.

"No" she cried, "Please sir, let me live."

The man stroke, but with her last power, Hermione rolled over. The dagger planted itself in the ground. The man screamed, he lifted his dagger again. Hermione saw blood running over his face. She was confused and exhausted.

The dagger stroke again, hitting a target this time.

A scream, heared by no one, because of the howling wind…

Author's note: yeah, it's been a long time ago since a new chapter appeared… blush but I'm back in action ;-)


	11. You can't kill me

**You can't kill me**

_A scream, heard by no one, because of the howling wind…_

The Dagger Magician fell dead on the ground, his dagger sticking out of his chest.

Hermione didn't see it, she was unconscious. Only a deep cut on her cheek betrayed that the Dagger Magician had attacked her. She was picked up by a man. They disappeared in a thick mysterious mist that had formed.

_Flash back_

Mr Malfoy was walking next to the river, not able to sleep. Nightmares haunted him sometimes. He was gazing at the water, while his snake-headed cane stuck its tip in the ground every two feet.

He was brought out of his pondering by a scream. He started to walk a little faster, until he saw two figures a hundred meters further. Apparently they were too busy to see him. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. His sharp vision could verify a woman and a man.

He was surprised to see that the young woman was Hermione Granger. He was less surprised to see that she had crossed path with a Dagger Magician. Those magicians were active again the last few months.

Amused, Lucius leaned on his cane and observed what the little witch would do. Stupid girl, he thought, when she did nothing at all. But he quickly understood that she was under a special form of the Imperio Curse. He waited, interested if she could fight the curse.

But she didn't. The situation only became positive for the magician. The man tried to hit Hermione, but she rolled over. Somehow, Lucius couldn't allow this. He strode to the scene, pulled his wand out of his cane and said: "Dagger Magician!"

The magician saw him and tried to curse Lucius, but Lucius blocked the spell. This was so predictable to Malfoy. The magician didn't even posses half his knowledge of the Dark Arts.

"Dictus incantatem gladionem." Lucius hissed.

A ray of light shot out of his wand with the speed of lightning. The ray wrapped itself around the dagger and forced the magician to plant it in his own chest. The magician screamed and fell dead on the ground.

Lucius picked Hermione up and walked away with her.

* * *

Harry was pacing in his room. Hermione hadn't been sighted anymore since a few days. No one had heard of her anymore. The last man she had spoken to was Dumbledore. 

Ron sat quietly in front of the fireplace. He was desperate.

His father had come home with the news that someone had freed Lucius,most likely Hermione. Why had she done that? She hated Mr Malfoy as much as him.

His father had also whispered that strange things were going on in the Ministry. You didn't know who to trust anymore.

"We must find Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Before Lucius or his stupid son do." Ron finished his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I remember what my father told me about the last time that You-know-who walked on this earth. Wizards who where close friends at first, killed each other off because their thoughts about the Dark Lord where divided. You couldn't trust anyone anymore. And now Lucius, enemy of the muggles, is free…"

"Let's get contact with the Order of the Phoenix!" Harry said.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a terrible headache. She only remembered the bleeding face of the Dagger Magician. She looked around, confused. Where was she? 

She lay on a black leather couch in a dark room with purple curtains in front ofhigh windows. In front of the windows was a dark brown oak desk. Against the walls stood large bookcases filled with leather bound books and many scrolls of parchment. A small fire in the fireplace gave the room a red glow.

Hermione stood up, walked to the windows and looked outside. It was dark, not one star showed its face in the sky. She could distinguish ahuge garden. Marble statues where white spots in the dark. She went over the desk. 'Villae Lestrange' was written in golden letters on it.

She heard a door open behind her. A shock went through her body when Lucius entered. He was entirely different than in Azkaban, he was the old Malfoy again. Lucius went to her without a word. His cane gave a 'tock' sound every time it hit the marble floor.

Hermione reached in her pocket, but she couldn't find her wand.

"Looking for this?" Lucius smiled, taking her wand out of his pocket.

Hermione said nothing and watched him come closer. What happened next was so fast that Lucius, for the first time in his life, was caught by surprise. Hermione raised her hand when Lucius reached her. Out of her hand came a bright white light. It flew to Lucius' hand with the speed of light and wrapped itself around it. Lucius took his wand out of his cane with his free hand and blasted a curse to the white ray of light. But the curse had no use, the ray of light was still as strong as before.

"Hand magic, very convenient sometimes." Hermione smiled.

Lucius looked infuriated. He took the ray of light (it was like a strong rope) and pulled Hermione closer with it, until her face was only inches away from his.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Never heard of it?" Hermione asked, "It's a special binding spell, only a password can block it. The ray also sends a signal to a special group of wizards. They can find us now."

To Hermione's surprise, Lucius became extremely calm.

"You are really determined to take my freedom, aren't you?" he whispered, "But I on the other hand,refuse to return to Azkaban. So I'm afraid you're going to have to give me that password."

Lucius put his wand on her throat and said: "Tell me."

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"How come I don't believe you?" Lucius said. The top of his wand got a green glow.

"You can't kill me," Hermione desperately said, "I saved your life!"

"And I saved yours," Lucius replied, "I owe you nothing. Give me the password."

"I really don't know the password." Hermione muttered, "Only Dumbledore knows."

"I see. Instead of himself, Dumbledore has send you to catch me. Even if I would kill you, he'd still have me imprisoned. How noble." Lucius smiled.

That sentence impressed Hermione deeply, she got confused by it. She swallowed hard. Lucius had noticed. A deep silence filled the room, until they could hear wizards storming into the mansion.

"I'll give you a quick lesson, Miss Granger," Lucius said, "Don't take the good and the bad site for granted. They switch sometimes. It's best to stay somewhere in the middle."

Lucius slowly lowered his wand. The wizards ran into the room and pointed forty wands to Malfoys back. Lucius let his wand fall on the ground and closed his eyes. Forty wands shot a ray of light to Lucius' back and he fell unconscious on the floor.

Author's note: Finally, another chapter! Let me know what you think of it.


	12. Hermione's rage

**Hermione's rage**

Four wizards shot ropes around Lucius and took him out of the chamber. Hermione thought it was a little cruel. He did surrender after all. Just when she wanted to leave the room too, an eagle-owl came flying in. He dropped a letter on the desk and flew away again.

Hermione looked around, no one was in the room for the moment. She quickly went to the desk and put the letter in her pocket. Just in time, 'cause a wizard entered the room and said she had to follow him.

* * *

Lucius woke up. He knew immediately where he was: bloody Hogwarts. He rose from his chair and looked outside. He was imprisoned in the highest tower of the castle, yet he couldn't feel lower. That Granger…how did she manage to catch him? Why hadn't he seen immediately what was going on? Something had blinded him and he was way too stubborn to admit what exactly. Lucius thoughts where interrupted by Severus Snape, who entered the room. The door was locked right after Snape closed it. 

"I thought you could use some company." Snape said.

"Maybe yes." Lucius answered. He pointed that Snape could take a seat.

The two Death Eaters, one still active and the other resigned long ago, didn't speak much. It was strange to see the good and bad site of the wizarding community in front of each other, quietly chatting, but the men's friendship had never altered. That's why Snape always stuck up for Draco.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Hermione sat in a couch in front of an empty fireplace. She had the envelope in her hand. There were runes written on it. Hermione could translate it into 'Lucius M'. Curious as she was, she opened the envelope. It contained an empty piece of parchment. There had to be a secret message on it. Hermione tried every spell she could, but no message appeared. She was wondering whether she should bring the message to Lucius. 

She had a good reason why not to: Lucius wouldn't be pleased to see her coming and would probably try to hurt her where-ever he could.Yet still, Hermione had to fight the urge of wanting to give Lucius the letter. She didn't know why, it was an uncomfortable feeling she got from it.

Minerva McGonagall entered Hermione's room.

"The Headmaster would like to have a word with you." she said. McGonagall wasn't as friendly as she was before.

_'What bad name have I received in the wizarding world'_, Hermione thought.

She nodded and followed McGonagall outside. They didn't walk to the office of Dumbledore, but went outside. Hermione wondered why. They walked to a bench at the edge of the lake. Dumbledore sat on the bench with his face to the lake. His robes and beard waved in the wind. Hermione was left behind by McGonagall and she walked to the lake.

"Please take a seat, Hermione." Dumbledore said without looking at her. Hermione did.

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask," Dumbledore said, "So fire away."

Hermione didn't know where to start. Questions…she had none and a whole bunch in the same time. Did she dare to ask Dumbledore?

Hermione gathered all her courage and asked: "Why did you send me to catch Lucius, when he could've easily killed me?"

Her anger from the last days rose again.

"Dear Miss Granger, your name was getting a bad touch in our world. I know how noble it was of you to free a man who has insulted you all his life. But no wizard would ever have agreed with you. To catch Lucius again, your name would be purified again and you wouldn't risk to be taken to Azkaban." Dumbledore said.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, then she asked: "Why didn't you come with me?"

"How unbelievable it may sound, I had other urgent things to take care of. Dark things are stirring, and it needed all of my attention. And I thought you would do fine, you're such a skilled witch."

"And why not send another wizard with me?"

Dumbledore went silent for a moment. He looked at the giant squid who waved his tentacles in the air. It was the first time in her life that Hermione saw hesitation in Dumbledore's eyes.

"If I would've send another wizard with you, the Dagger Magician wouldn't have risked to attack you and Lucius wouldn't have come to help you…"

"You used me as bait?" Hermione yelled.

"Don't take it that way, Miss Granger…"

"I will take it the way I want! You toy with other people lifes!"

"I understand you're upset right now, but please take a look at the things you've prevented with that."

"I've prevented what? Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?"

"Miss Granger, I received a prophecy. The prophecy said that if Lucius would join Voldemorts site, this time Voldemort would become invincible. That's something I had to prevent. When I heared that you were going to Azkaban to talk to Lucius, I was afraid that he was going to influence you with his story about what happened once. I was right, that's why I didn't want you to get in contact with Lucius again. You would get too influenced. The rest of the story you know."

Hermione was dumbstruck. Was this the man she'd always admired? No matter what explanation he gave her. He had experimented with her life. An incredible rage made itself master of her. She stood up and wanted to run away, but Dumbledore took her sleave.

"If you want to run, I cannot stop you. But first give that letter in your pocket to me."

"Why should I? It's none of your business what's in that letter!" Hermione shouted. She ripped her sleave out of Dumbledores hand and ran away.

"Don't give that to Lucius! Your future and ourswill beruined if you do that!" Dumbledore shouted to her retreating back. Hermione didn't listen.

Dumbledore fell back on the bench, really exhausted for the first time in his life. Fawkes landed beside him.

"Fawkes, I've lost Miss Granger's confidence," Dumbledore whispered, "You must prevent that she will visit Lucius. I cannot lock her up in her room. Because by doing that, my last hope that she will trust me ever again will totally disappear."

Fawkes nodded and flew away, leaving a sad old man behind. The Phoenix flew to the window of Hermione's room. He saw her sit in the couch, looking to the burning fire in the fireplace. She didn't move, only her eyes blinked now and then. Fawkes made it himself as comfortable as he could in the chilly wind and kept observing her every minute of the night.

But Fawkes was deceived…

Hermione checked her clock, her Double Spell would work until six o'clock in the morning. Then her 'twin sister' in the couch would fade away. She ran through the dungeons of Hogwarts with an Invisibility Cloak wrapped around her. She had secretly stolen it from Harry. The same with his Marauders Map. She could see Lucius pacing in his room. Snape was also there. She had found a secret passage to the tower via the dungeons. That way, she wouldn't pass much wizards. She held the letter for Lucius firmly in her hand.

After taking many stairs, she arrived at Lucius' door. She wanted to knock on the door, but hesitated for a moment. Would she give the letter? The last words of Dumbledore had haunted in her head. Out of confusion, she knocked on the door. The door opened a little, no chance to turn back right now. She slowly opened the door and entered.

Lucius narrowed his eyes when he saw who had entered.

"Out!" he hissed.

"Lucius…" Snape reasoned.

Lucius walked over to Hermione and towered over her. With the quickness of a cobra he put his wrist around her throat.

"What do you want?" he bit.

"I…I got a letter for you," Hermione whispered, "It's probably from your son."

She showed him the letter. Lucius let go of her throat and took the letter. He quickly ripped it open and started to read something Hermione couldn't see. Apparently the blank letter had something important written on it, because Lucius raised an eyebrow and gave the letter to Snape. The potion master read the letter too and said: "Oh God."

"Severus I have to get away from here, immediately!" Lucius said.

"Impossible Lucius," Snape answered, "Maybe the boy can get himself out of trouble. I can't let you go."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

She caught Lucius attention. His eyes went wide open and then he did something no one had expected.

"Accio wand!" he shouted.

Snape's wand shot out of his pocket and flew to Lucius hand. Lucius took Hermione by her robes and put the wand against her head.

"This way, Dumbledore can't blame you of anything." Lucius said to Snape.

"Right, I'll come to your aid as soon as possible." Snape said.

"You know where it's located don't you?" Lucius asked.

"I know." Snape answered.

Lucius nodded and cursed Snape until he was unconscious. He pushed Hermione out of the room and took her to the exit of the castle. He ran with her to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Hold on my arm." he ordered Hermione.

When she took his arm, she felt a heavy pressure on her body and they disappeared.

Authors note: What was that all about? You'll find out in the next chapter! Update: I've tried to correct as many mistakes as I could. Also, I'm thinking of uniting tyhis story with another I wrote. To give it some colour. Don't worry, it won't influence the things you've read. But, I'm still just thinking about it.

To Scarlett: Hermione strangely did freed Lucius because she feels that no man should die without a fair trial, even if it is Lucius Malfoy

To everyone else: thank you so much for the reviews! I know my words are often wrong written, but if you tell which ones, I'll change it. Thanks!


End file.
